<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prestory: Pure Kindness by Lightest_Shadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706734">Prestory: Pure Kindness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightest_Shadow/pseuds/Lightest_Shadow'>Lightest_Shadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Undersight: The horror story [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, This is the least graphic of the parts, i'm still unsure on if it's good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:03:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightest_Shadow/pseuds/Lightest_Shadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the Pure SOUL retrievals. There is no true order to them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Undersight: The horror story [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1125096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prestory: Pure Kindness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I sat up and immediately tried to fix the flowers I landed on.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As I was straightening up the flowers, one large one seemed to move away, a petal missing. I reached for it again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t touch me...” came a voice. It sounded weak, and from the flower.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I backed away. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It looked up, an actual face on it. A weak laugh escaped it. “Heh, nothing down here is ‘all right’.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I wanted to ask what it meant, but it just laughed again and buried away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I sat there for a bit and, deciding I’ve done all I could for the flowers, I began walking the only way available.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t long until I ran into a small frog-like creature. Or, small compared to me, large compared to frogs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, hello fella! What are you?” I ask as I go into a squat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The creature looked up at me with both sets of eyes and then croaked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There seemed to be words laced in the croak, so I replied “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that, could you repeat it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It croaked again, but this time I heard the words as well.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m a Froggit.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that I nodded. “Nice to meet you!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It seemed to blush a little and then hopped away. Satisfied, I also continued on my way.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I eventually came across a small cottage. I knocked on the door, not wanting to enter without permission.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It stayed quiet, so I knocked again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Were they out? Before I could knock again I heard a voice in my head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please wait a bit, I’m coming.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok.” I shout, not really planning on entering. The most I might’ve done was sleep at the doorway.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door opened to reveal a large and unique monster.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, hello. I wasn’t expecting a human. Come in, I’m sure you’re tired.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want to be a burden...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do not fret, young one! I love to watch over others!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was an odd thing to hear. Maybe it was just the way down here, though.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I was given a nice meal and a place to sleep for the night, but I knew I couldn’t stay.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But I couldn’t just up and leave after such kindness. I had to return the favor. It was the right thing to do.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So I woke early. Or, I assume it was early as the monster wasn’t in the main room, and began working on cleaning.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There wasn’t actually a lot to clean, just some parts behind furniture. As such, I also reorganize everything.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The monster came into the main room as I was organizing the fire tools by height.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, hello!” I say cheerily. “I’m just cleaning and organizing things. Would it be alright if I could enter your room for it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The monster stood there, probably trying to process my kindness, before saying in a happy tone “of course! I have to go shopping, but feel free to take your time!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I nodded and went in. The process of cleaning and organizing took much less time than I planned for, as I hadn’t heard the monster return.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then I had to do my decision.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I knew I had to keep going. It was the best option. But I also knew she’d force me to stay here.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So I had to leave.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But I wasn’t going to just walk out. I had written a note the night before explaining the situation, and decided to leave my floral necklace as a memento with it on her desk.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I went into the basement and it was possibly the most unnerving area so far. There wasn’t a lot of light, so I couldn’t really see where I was going. Not to mention there were some steps that resulted in a loud crack.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a while I hit a turn. It was sharp and to the left. Hopefully there weren’t any others down here.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I could start to feel a cold breeze in front of me and sped up a little.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But as I hit a door and started shoving, I heard the monster’s voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait! Please, young one! Wait!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I did as asked, but stayed up against the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then I backed up because she looked much different. Her claws seemed longer and sharper, and it looked as if her muzzle was attempting to split open.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's not safe out there for humans. You nees to stay here." She put her hands on me, her claws digging into me a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You need more magic."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that a surge of power filled my body, and all of my pain, tiredness, hunger, and anything else slowing me down was gone. But besides that nothing changed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her head tilted and she did it again. And again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's alright." I say calmly "You've done all you can. I have a much bigger goal I can feel it." I hug her in hopes to make her feel better.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hugged back, and began shaking lightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once done she let go and walked off without a word, the darkness returning to the basement area.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I pushed on the door again, it eventually giving.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And got a blast of cold air as I walked through. The door closed behind me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I kept walking in the quiet and the cold. I actually enjoyed the chill air on my face, it made everything feel better.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But the quick glance of an ice dragon reminded me what I was currently into. Fortunately, it didn't see me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then I found the sign.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Moving is strictly prohibited for any non-magic creatures. Those not made of magic caught moving will be executed immediately."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I stared at the sign for a little while when I heard a familiar voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, howdy! Having a problem?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Looking at the flower, I smiled a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I seem to need to try and fine the borders of this territory. Do you know them, by chance?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The flower tilts a bit and goes. "I could just cloak you, but there's a problem in that plan."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, what is it? Maybe I could help."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The flower looks up to me, a sad look on its face. "I'm cold. Magic i-is hard when I'm cold..."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That made sense, so I removed my scarf and wrapped it around the flower's stem. After a few moments it smiled and through a powder at me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I choked on it for a bit as the flower spoke.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"There, that outta be enough to make you smell like a monster. Now hurry before it runs out."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I thanked the flower and told it t</span>
  <span class="s1">o keep the scarf, cause it needed it more than me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I managed to get through the snowy wonderland with little issues after that, and got to a small village.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No one seemed to be out. Maybe it had become late? I'm not sure how long I had been walking, after all. In the center of the village was a tree covered in clothing, toys, jewelry, accessories, backpacks, even some blades and empty food wrappers. Figuring it was custom to leave some things on the tree when stopping by, I removed my hat and attached it to a branch. I also pulled a bag of jerky I had in my backpack, placing it under the tree in hopes someone hungry sees it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I keep walking, and every time I encounter something, they need something.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A lot of creatures in the watery location were hungry, ultimately making me give away all of my food. They needed it more than me. There was a cat-like one struggling to carry a bunch of items. I gave it my bag. It was mostly empty, I didn't need it anymore. Something I couldn't see felt cold, so I threw it my coat. By the time I hit the next location, all I had was my base clothing and my shoes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And the pan I brought for cooking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wondering through had me meeting more. A drake who wanted my shirt, stating to want to memorize everything about the "collector's item". I took it off and handed it over. A monster indescribable felt "Incomplete" so I gave it my jeans. It seemed happy so I let it keep them. A spider needed cooking supplies, so it got my pan.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time I hit the castle I had nothing but me. No items, no clothes, just my being.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The king started trying to attack. I asked him why.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Your SOUL is powerful and pure to have made it this far. We need that."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My SOUL? Did he mean the weird heart attached to me?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I bring it forward. "This?" He nodded. I then did something he likely didn't expect.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I gently grabbed his paw and put it onto my SOUL.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"If you need it so badly, then take it."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a look of surprise on his face. He then mumbled a "thank you..."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The last thing I knew was the most searing pain.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>